WHAT SHOULD I NAME THIS LOVE?
by Namikaze Ichime
Summary: Two completely different people, polar opposites; the Yin and the Yang.What will happen when the sunshine and darkness collide? There will be a spark.That is what will happen when Sasuke Uchiha and Noriko Namikaze cross parts. SasuFemNaru fanfiction.


**WHAT SHOULD I NAME THIS LOVE?**

 **Diaclaimer: I donot own Naruto or it's characters. they belong to Kishi-sama:)**

"Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

Chapter 1: _What a_ _jerk!_

 **Noriko's POV**

My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Noriko Yamanaka. I lost my biological parents in a car accident when I was 8 years old and I was adopted by Mr and Mrs Yamanaka who were good friends to my parents. I love my family so much and I will do anything to make them happy. I am 20 years old and I still believe I will one day meet my prince charming who will sweep me off my feet. My sister Ino thinks I am simply a hopeless romantic and a little too naive.And I say when there is life there is hope believe it!

 **Sasuke's POV**

My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I am the CEO of Uchiha Sharingan Company Limited (USC Ltd). I am 22 years old and one of the youngest billionaire in japan. Whatever I say is law. I don't believe in love, romance and emotions as a whole, for emotions are meant for the weak minded and are there to only hold you back. My aniki says I am cold, mean and scary to others and that I might end up alone in life, if I keep up with that attitude. Who cares about that with the number of annoying women who throw themselves at me daily and it's not like I plan to ever get married anyways. My brother is a quiet person too, though in contrary to me, Itachi is more friendly. Our parents were murdured in front of us on the day of their wedding anniversary, when I was 12 years old and my brother 15 years. I felt so helpless and useless then. The bastard who shot them was arrested and judged but that doesn't change a thing because they are gone.

 **Normal POV**

"Noriko! Hey Noriko wake up or else you will be late and today is your first day."

"Five more minutes nee-chan pleeaase"

"Noriko I swear if you don't wake up this instant I will eat all the ranen I cooked for you." that threat seems to have worked because the golden blond woke up immediately.

"Nee-chan don't you dare touch my precious ramen" she threatened.

"For a genius you are an idiot whenever you here the word ramen Nori-chan, I don't eat ramen remember? Wake up and get ready or else you will be late on your first day at USC Ltd, you are such a baby" Ino chided.

"Hai, hai. Give me a few minutes to freshen up"

Noriko and Ino left their home in Konoha to live in the city with their aunt Tsunade Senju who is in fact the director and head medic of the Tokyo General Hospital. That was when a 20 year old Ino obtained a new job as a Psychologist in the Tokyo General hospital and Noriko 18 year old after graduating from high school won a scholarship to study Business Administration in Tokyo Business School. Oh well that was two years ago. Noriko is in her second year and in order to gain professional experience, she applied as an intern to work in USC Ltd and fortunately for her she was taken .That explains why today is her first day of work.

After her shower and being fully dressed Noriko went down for breakfast.

"I see you finally decided to honour us with you presence gaki"

"Good morning to you too ba-chan. From the way you are grumpy this morning am I right to assume you were up all night in the hospital again?"

"Yeah I had to perform and emergency surgery last night I am so exhausted, I will just take a nap after breakfast. So how ready are you for your first day?"

"As ready as I can be aunty. I promise to do my best" she said and after a short prayer she dug into the bowl of ramen her sister had placed in front of her.

"I know you will my dear" Tsunade said

"Sometimes I wonder with how thin you are where all that ramen you eat goes to." Ino said digging into her plate of food.

"I ask myself the same question everyday my dear." added Tsunade shaking her head.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The Uchiha clan is one of the most prestigious clan in Japan. The clan members are famous in Japan not only for their good looks but equally because most of them are prominent businessmen and women, models, actors etc. The Uchiha clan is headed by Itachi Uchiha. Itachi became clan head at 18, three years after the death of his parents. He is presently 25 and considered one of the top 10 most eligible bachelors in Japan more than his brother Sasuke because of his welcoming personality.

"Good morning aniki"

"Morning Sasuke, how did you sleep?"

"i could not sleep at all after having that dream again" Sasuke said with a frown.

"You are so stubborn Sasuke, I told you to tell your psychologist that the the nightmares are back so that she might prescribe something for you But you said no. I really think you need help Sasuke" reprimended Itachi.

"You say it as if I am crazy. I told you I don't need to see one aniki I am fine." Sasuke said with a deep frown.

"So tell me what did you do the whole night? Talk to your girlfriend?" Itachi asked teasingly changing the subject.

"What else I tried to cover some of my office work."

"Really Sasuke?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

"Stop giving me that look Itachi. I am not like you. I don't waste my time flirting with numerous women to keep myself busy whenever I am bored." Sasuke retorted.

"You wound me Sasuke, I am not that bad. And it's not my fault they don't mind sharing my attention." Itachi said with a wink.

"You are the insensirive heart breaker, yet I am the one referred to as cold hearted and insensitive." grumbled Sasuke.

"Well if you were nicer just a little bid, more ladies would have loved to know you better if you catch my drift." Itachi said with a wink.

"And became like you? No thanks women are annoying anyways."

Sighing dramatically Itachi said " I am beginning to think Obito is right that you are gay." That statement nade Sasuke to choke on his food. drinking water to push down the food he said.

"What the hell Itachi? I am not gay."

"You could have fooled me" Itachi taunted.

"Just because I am not a womanizer like you and Obito, That doesn't make me gay."

"You don't say, when was the last time you had dated or had a girlfriend?"

"When I was 20, that is beside the point I am not gay."

"You see that was two years ago, you are a hopeless. So will my presence be needed at the office today? I am asking because I have a date today with what's her name again?"

"And you say I am the one who is hopeless, you don't even know your dates name. Yeah we have a new batch of interns today and since you are the one who always welcome and orientate them you are needed. You better cancel your date with that nameless woman" Sasuke said

"I hope there are pretty girls among them this year."

"Sometimes I wonder how none of your numerous girlfriends have come knocking at this door saying she is pregnant for you."

"Simply because I always use protection Otouto. And all those girls don't really love me they just love the sex and money that's why they are not complaining"

"i would prefer not to hear more about your sexual prowess aniki" Sasuke said with a digusted look on his face and decided to eat his breakfast in silence.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Good morning everyone and welcome to USC Ltd, my name is Uchiha Itachi and I am the Vice President of this company.Te CEO is busy at the moment so you will all meet him with time. The five of you were selected as interns to work here after careful examination of your files, I hope you will all show your proofs and become valuable assets to this company. The main advice I can give you is to be punctual, professional and of good behavior and you will be fine here. My Personal Assistant Kurenai will give you guys your personal timetables by the end of today. So for now I am here for presentations and to orientate you on what you will be doing here in USC Ltd. First of all we will start with you all intoducing yourselves.

After the five interns. had introduced themselves one after the other, Itachi gave them a full summary of what the company does, the rules and regulations of the company and said

"Ok so let me try to recall all your names. The pretty golden blond is Noriko, the pinkette is Sakura, the raven cutie is Hinata, the redhead is Gaara and then you are Sai right?"

"Hai sir" they answered in unison.

With a charming smile he said "Once again welcome to USC Ltd." With that Itachi left to take care of other things.

"He seems nice" commented Noriko.

"Yeah and he is cute too" squealed Sakura.

"Come on Sakura-chan I thought you said no fan-girling this time"Noriko groaned.

"I wasn't idiot I was just been observant." retorted the pinkette.

"Hello It's nice to meet you guys. As you heard earlier I am Noriko and this is my best friend Sakura."

"Nice to meet you" said Hinata meekly.

"Is that pink hair your real hair color ugly?" asked Sai curiously.

"What did you just call me moron?" Sakura asked preparing to punch him.

"Hehehe...Um... Sakura please calm down. Sai that was rude and yes pink is the natural colour of her hair" Noriko said trying to dissolve the tension. "Ne... Gaara-kun are you related to Sasori?" Noriko asked smiling at the redhead.

"Yeah, he is my cousin. How do you know him?"

"Well he is my older sister's ex -boyfriend and a good friend of mine, He works for my aunt too"

"Oh ok"

"Since we haven't been given our time-tables yet what do you guys think about a tour of the company" the blond suggested.

"Are you sure we are allowed to do that?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Yeah why not, Uchiha-san did not say we couldn't" reassured the blond." Come on guys let's go"

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"I met the new interns, the girls are really cute. Why didn't you come down to say hello otouto?"

"When you say they are cute should I be worried about you being unprofessional with them?"

"No don't worry, I won't flirt with them they are still too young for me. And only one caught my attention anyways." he said with a smirk.

"Really that is a first. What makes her so special?"

"You will have to meet her to find out Otouto that is if you are not gay as you say"

"Will you ever let the gay comment go?"

"Not until you have proven me otherwise." Itach replied with a smirk.

"So what's her name?"

"Who's name?"

"Aniki if you don't want to tell me leave me alone I have alot of paperwork to take care of." Sasuke said in irritation. With a chuckle Itachi said.

"Her name is Noriko. Just so you know she is mine. You can have the Hyuuga or the pink haired fangirl they are not my type"

"I can't believe we are having this conversation Itachi. If you haven't noticed yet I am not Shisui nor Obito?"

"The truth is I am bored and I have decided to entertain myself today by annoying you to death since you made me cancel my date." he admitted and was satisfied when his brother groaned.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Noriko and her new friends had been touring throughout the institution for about two hours now. They had visited every department of the company and were now on their way to to the last floor of the building that is the 18th floor. Unfortunately for them they did not know that floor was out of bounds since it was the floor meant for the CEO and his vice abd their assistants. The elevator made a bip sound stopping at the floor.

"Ok guys it looks like this is the last floor where should we start?"

"Nori-chan are you sure we are allowed to be here this floor seems eerily empty"

"I think Sakura is right Noriko I have a feeling we are not suppose to be here. And I am hungry already" added Gaara.

"Me too I did not have time to take breakfast this morning because I was in a haste to come early" said Hinata.

"Since you guys are hungry why don't you go down and have your lunch I will finish the tour alone."

"Are you sure you will be ok on you own?"

"Certain now go" she said shooing them away." _Where do I start on this floor?"_ she thought and decided to go left.

Noriko after a few minutes realized the floor was so quiet because there was nobody on the floor. She became discouraged and decided to go back to the lobby. However, on her way back to the lift she realized that there was an office with its door slightly opened ajar.

 _"Huh... who's office can that be? Oh well I will just have to find out"_ she thought. Noriko knocked on the door thrice recieving no reply she decided to go in.

"Hello is there anybody in here? I knocked and did not get a reply so I decided to come in." she called out and still didnot get a reply.

 _"I am_ _beginning to regret why I didnot go for lunch with the others. I wonder who has this office. Its so big and sophisticated. Oh well since I am here I will just snoop around before going down to meet the others"_ She noticed a table with 5 picture frames and out of curiousity decided to check them out.The first photo was of a raven haired woman and a raven haired boy of about 5 years old sitting on her laps _."She is so pretty I wonder who she is and the boy looks so happy I am sure the lady is his mum."_ she thought with a fond smile. The second photo was of two raven heard boys _. "It seems the older boy is Uchiha-san, I am sure that boy is his otouto"_ The third photo was of the woman in the first picture and a raven haired man. They were dressed in formal wedding kimonos." _Most have been their wedding day the look so happy."_ The fourth was a family potrait of the man the woman and the two boys. The last one was of the boy in the first picture now a man in a black business suit _."This must be his office. I think I should-"_ Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a male vice.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing in my office?"

"Um .. sorry.. Hello, I knocked but no one answered. My name is Namikaze Noriko, I am one of the new interns-"

"Tell me Miss Namikaze weren't you taught not to come into a room when no one answers the door? You did not only come in but you were snooping around like a thief" The man said glaring at her.

Shocked by his last comment, Noriko decided to leave before saying anything she will regret. "I am sorry sir, I just got curious when I saw the picture frames. I am sorry for intruding sir, I will just go now. Please excuse me.". She said leaving the office in a hurry. Unfortunately for Noriko, in her haste she did not see Itachi at the door who was just coming in and she bumped into him. "Ouuch! What the hell?"

"Well Noriko-chan it is a pleasure to meet you once more" Itachi said with a teasingly smiling down at the blond.

"Uchiha-san sorry I did not see you there."

"It's fine, so why were you in such a hurry what did my otouto do to you?"

"Huh who?" she asked looking at him quizzically.

"The scary guy behind you is my brother Sasuke" Itachi said pointing at Sasuke who was now sitthing at his desk and glaring at the two at the entrance to his office.

"Oh ok" Noriko said

"So Sasuke what did you do this time?"

"Itachi I will appreciate it if you and your new conquest leave my office I have alot of work. I caught that dobe in my office snooping around like a thief."

That insult made Noriko to be angry and she retorted

"Who are you calling a dobe? You teme!" she shouted glaring at Sasuke. Her insult seems to have shocked Sasuke because his eyes widen for a few seconds before he glared furiously at the blond. Their glaring contest was interrupted by a chuckling Itachi.

"Oh...Otouto she is not only beautiful but feisty as well. O...I can't believe she just called you a bastard ... hahahaha" he said still laughing causing Noriko to blush."Noriko-chan I like you already...but do you know who Sasuke is?" Itachi asked with an amused tone.

"You just said he is your brother right Uchiha-san?"

"You can call me Itachi my dear. True but, are you aware you just called the CEO of USC Ltd a bastard." He explained laughing once again at his brother's expense.

 _"Oooups! Noriko you screwed up again. I won't be surprised if he fires me on my first day, me and my big mouth." she_ groaned thoughtfully Slowly trying to flee the room again, in order not to further aggravate her case.

"Aniki I can see you are enjoying yourself." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Miss Namikaze?."

"Yes sir"

"Since you have such a high opinion of me, I want you in my office first thing tomorrow morning." Sasuke said with a wicked glint in his black eyes.

"Sir if you are planning to fire me please just do it now I am not sorry about the teme comment since you called me a dobe in the first place." she said looking eveywhere but at him.

"No I won't fire you for your insolence, but starting tomorrow you will be my new personal assistant."

"But sir I am an intern here and I don't-"

"No buts it's either that or you can find another company for your internship, now leave." he said dismissing her. Noriko left the office quickly a dejected look on her face. _"I really should have kept my mouth shut.That guy is a jerk"_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"I know that look, What are you planning to do to that poor girl?".

"What look aniki?" Sasuke asked feigning innocence"

"The look you always have whenever you want to prank me by stealing all my porky. Don't traumatize that poor girl, simply because she stood up to you" Itachi said with a frown.

"I don't know what you are talking about Itachi." Sasuke said with a deadpan look on his face.

"I pity the her already, being you PA is the worse thing that can happen to anyone."

"You don't say. You are just dissappointed she will be too busy working for me thus she will not have the time for you to flirt with her." Sasuke shut back.

"You know me so well otouto." Itachi said with a smirk.

"You are hopeless aniki" Sasuke said shaking. his heard.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

" Ne.. Nori why do you look so pale?"

"Um Sakura-chan please don't hit me if I tell you ok? I kind of insulted our new boss." she whispered the last sentence

"What? I did not get you well."

Signing in defeat, the blond repeated "Well you see, I called our new boss a bastard"

"YOU DID WHAT?" the pinkette shouted "You have 5 minutes to explain yourself idiot. Or else I will beat you up" Sakura threatened shaking her fist

"Well you see he called me a thief and a dobe. And I did not know he was our boss when I insulted him I swear." Noriko explained scared her friend will hit her.

"Please tell me you weren't fired on you first day." the pinkette groaned.

"No I wasn't"

"Really? Thank Kami! Then why do you look worried?"

"Because the jerk threatened me to either be his new Personal Assistant or he will fire me. With how snobbish and rude he is I bet he will make my stay here a living hell" Noriko groaned.

"Oh Noriko I have told you several times to control you mouth whenever you get angry."

"It wasn't my fault this time Sakura. That guy is so mean that I would have argued he is related to Uchiha-san if not for their ressemblance "

"Huh ... you mean it's Uchiha-san's relative who is our CEO? Is he as cute as Itachi-san?"

"You are a great bestfriend Sakura, I can see you feel my pain." she said sarcastically"I said the guy was a total jerk to me and you are asking if he is cute"

"Ok sorry I got carried away." she apologized. "So tell me how is he related to Uchiha-san.".

"He is Uchiha-san's younger brother."

"Oh ok. So if i buy you ramen will you stop being gloomy?" Sakura asked with a reassuring smile.

"Yes thanks Sakura-chan, let's go already" she said pulling her friend in haste to eat her favorite meal.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxx.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **AND CUT!!!**

 **AN**

I HAD THIS STORY IN MIND SO I DECIDED TO TYPE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND IF POSSIBLE GIVE ME INSPIRATIONAL IDEAS ON HOW TO PROCEED. IF YOU LIKE IT:)

 **NAMIKAZE ICHIME**


End file.
